Retrieving the Passwords
First for the baby: From Dionysus' altar, go back out the way you came in. After a visit from Hades, you'll find that some skeletons have sprouted up to bar your path, so just smash your way through. Stay on the top of the cliff and return to the open 'A' door. Above there, there's a ledge you can jump up to. Follow the winding mud path to reach a junkyard of sorts. Pick up the Baby and Snowballs, then head back along the same path. Go back down into Athens. Now for the Amazons: Go up and right from Athena's altar to find the express boat to Amazonia. Step onto the boat, then sit back and wait until you're across the sea. (Note: Towards the end of the voyage, you'll see a target in the water above the boat. Ready your charge shot and hit it to receive a drachmas that will appear just ahead once you land). Go up from the beach and follow the path to reach the first Amazon. Do not lift the barrel here, as this will unleash some snakes. Jump over the spikes and continue downward until you drop into a prison area. From here, lift the boulder in the top right corner and enter the cave behind it. When the path branches, keep going up and follow the mud to another cave on a ledge. Keep going through here. Eventually the way will widen, and the sky will darken. At the large mud field ahead, Hades will make an appearance and you have to fight some Undead Warriors. Go straight up and through the hole in the trees to another clearing, where Zeus appears and tells you that there's an 'A' key behind the tree to his right. Grab this and the three Drachmas, then fight your way through the skeletons back the way you came. Return to where the narrow mud path branched, and take the lower path to the right. Go down at the end to drop out of a cave. Get the Drachma and fight your way down to the 'A' door. There's another locked door below, so ride the catapult first to an area with another Drachma, and a girl who will sell you a key for 4 Drachmas. Make the purchase and go down, dropping down to fight a trio of Amazons. Go right and take the upper ramp to return to the prison. Go back through the cave and through the 'A' door, then through the next door below, consuming your new Key. Fight your way to the left on the other side. There are some spears that you can grab up above, then take the path leading down between the fire spouts. Here, you have to fight a Really Big Amazon (stay at a distance and pelt her with Spears or other special weapons). Go to the right after that and you'll find the Amazon who lost her baby. Speak to her to return it. Now you can enter the cell and get a password, provided that you brought a Gyro to trade for it. If not, then head to the right side of this area and slowly walk up past the spike floor, then go up to the walkway. Follow it all the way to the right, then down into a wide arena with lots of Amazons and a Really Big Amazon. Once they're all done for, go down to the fire spouts, and grab the gyro from the corner on the right. Go back up towards the prison cell to make your exchange (and in the top left corner of the big arena, you can save your game by talking to the Scribe through the bars. (Note: If you have a key, in the wide arena where you just fought all of the Amazons, go the right wall and down all the way past the pillars. Unlock and enter the door there to find a valuable Health Heart. This assumes that you didn't get it already on your first visit to Amazonia). With Passwords in hand, go to the right and up through the spike floor area, walking slowly. At the top of the walkway, follow the 'exit' sign to the left. Follow the path up the mountainside. At the swampy area at the top, if you passed through here earlier the rocks will still be in place under the water's surface for you to cross. Go left on the other side and lift the house at the left edge of this area. Go above it and jump up to the ledge, then drop off the other side. Trade with the vendors if you want to (if you're low on gold, then hold off), and climb into the boat to row back to the West. From the beach you land on, go down to the bottom, then left into the woods. Watch for Soldiers, Bees, and Cassandra's predictions. When you see the bag of frogs on the left, walk through the trees to get it. Then walk straight to the right under more trees to reach the other side of the path. At the beach, jump down from the lower left corner, and follow the muddy path back to Athens. Remember to get the Pandora's Box from inside the columned pavilion if you never collected it earlier. Enemies *Skeletons *Hades *Snakes *Really Big Amazons *Amazons *Fish *Soldiers *Bees *Cassandra (Her Predictions) Items *Snowballs *Baby *Drachmas *"A" Key *Key (Purchasable) *Spears *Gyro *Health Heart *Pandora's Box Next quest *Journey to Crete Previous quest *Dionysus's Quest Category:Herc's Adventures quest